


Annie

by EnraptureEnchanted



Series: as long as you are here with me [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Annabeth loves musicals, Child Annabeth, Child Neglect, Child Percy, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Hospitals, I'm too lazy for that tbh, Independent Annabeth, Musical References, Not Beta Read, runaway annabeth, they are best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnraptureEnchanted/pseuds/EnraptureEnchanted
Summary: When they first met, Percy was in the hospital and Annabeth sang to him.It would've been romantic; If they weren't 7 and Annabeth wasn't covered in dirt. Also Percy's mother was there.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase & Sally Jackson (Percy Jackson), Percy Jackson & Sally Jackson
Series: as long as you are here with me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175000
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Annie

If they were ever asked about how their first meeting went, a red-faced Annabeth would be right by his side in a heartbeat, threatening to slap Percy if he dared breathe a word of it.

Percy, for his part, loved the story. He would make sure she was okay with him sharing it before he started telling people about it, of course. Exasperated, Annabeth would throw in a condition, and it's always the same; no one can ask her to sing.

She wasn't one to give in or give up, so Percy knew for sure she treasured the memory too, and a part of her wanted it told.

Their first meeting took place in the Presbyterian Hospital. Annabeth was almost 7, and at the time, that was one detail she was proud of. Percy, meanwhile, was regretting ever complaining to his mother about the pain in his tummy. He got his appendix removed that year, and he had just been awake for a few hours since his surgery successfully ended when a little girl with honey-blond locks walked in. Her hair was unkempt, looking like she hadn't brushed it in a while, or that she had recently been running and rolling around, if her breathless state was any indication.

She didn't look like a patient. Her shorts and the front of her shirt were caked with mud. She smiled broadly when she walked in, greeting with a polite, "Hi!"

Percy's mother had been sitting in a chair next to him, about to spoon-feed him what looked like yellowish-white mush in a cup that was apparently supposed to be pudding. When the blond walked in, the single mother looked up to see the little girl pretending to hold up an invisible skirt in a graceful curtsey. If it weren't for the state of her disheveled appearance, Sally Jackson was sure she would've offered a hello in return instead of staring, jaw slacked. Even Percy was giving her an incredulous look.

"I'm here to sing for you." She said cheerfully. "So you feel better."

"Uh ok." Percy continued to stare at her, dumbfounded.

The girl tapped her dirty trainers, oblivious to the uneasy look the woman was giving her. Sally cringed at the amount of dirt she was seeing practically bouncing off the girl's shoes, even more so when she noticed that the child was missing a sock. When she started dancing, her eyes went back to the joyful look on the girl's face.

She wasn't expecting their little visitor to start singing an adorably off-key version of of 'You're Never Fully Dressed without a Smile." Sally recognized the song from a musical called Annie, one that had been popular for decades. She was impressed with the girl for knowing all the lines from the song, singing to it in perfect tempo, stopping when she had to and dragging out the words exactly the way it was in the song. She did everything on time it was almost as if the music was actually playing.

_Hey, hobo man, hey, Dapper Dan_  
_You've both got your style_  
_But brother you're never fully dressed_  
_Without a smile_

_Your clothes may be beau brummelly_  
_They stand out a mile_  
_But brother you're never fully dressed_  
_Without a smile_

The mixture of tap dancing and ballet she was doing caused dirt to drop everywhere she stepped. By the end of the song, Sally didn't even care that the room was no longer clean. Percy cares even less. He watched on with a broad grin on his face, and when the little girl sang the last line, he clapped and cheered.

The blond ended her performance with a throw of her arms into the air, her palms facing them and tiny fingers splayed. After a show of jazz hands and an overly enthusiastic "Tah-dahhhh!", she curtseyed again and ran out.

By the time Sally and Percy managed too process whatever just happened _happened_ , the woman stood up and went after the little girl.

"Hey sweetie do you need-" She glanced out through the hallways quickly, stepping out for a second before walking back in, shaking her head. Sally returned to Percy's side, her expression bewildered. "She's gone."

Percy just shrugged, confused. The song helped him forget his pain for a while.

The 'Annie girl', as Percy and his mother had started calling their messy little visitor-slash-entertainer, didn't appear again for a few hours. They saw her again when mother and son were about to have their dinner; Percy's delivered by the doctor and Sally's some food in a considerably large McDonalds paper bag she'd bought on her way home and back.

She knocked first this time, and pushed the door open unprompted. Her hair was done in a ponytail, no more traces of mud or leaves in her curls. She wore denim overall shorts that looked a little big on her and a tie-dye shirt with tulip sleeves. It didn't suit her, causing Sally to briefly wonder if the clothing had been fished out of lost and found. Or perhaps the child dressed herself. She was pleased to see that someone had taken care of the girl, as the girl standing in front of her looked nothing like the grubby one she had the privilege to meet initially.

Percy pushed away the spoon his mother was holding to his lips and made an effort to sit up. "You're gonna sing again?"

She just nodded, eyes twinkling. Then she sang, a different song this time, but another one from the same musical. Her expression turned somber, getting into character.

_The sun'll come out_  
_Tomorrow_  
_Bet your bottom dollar_  
_That tomorrow_  
_There'll be sun!_

_Just thinkin' about_  
_Tomorrow_  
_Clears away the cobwebs_  
_And the sorrow_  
_'Til there's none!_

She was stiffer this time, not doing as much random as she did during her last detour. Most of her movements involved her walking forwards and backwards, her arms throwing out into various angles now and again. When she was done, one of her overall straps had slipped down her arm, though she didn't seem to mind. She grabbed the corners of her shorts and curtseyed delicately.

Percy clapped, louder and longer. His mother joined him.

"That was lovely, Annie." Sally told her sweetly, completely forgetting that they didn't know the girl's real name. She had gotten so used to calling her by the name whenever she and Percy talked about her.

The girl, however, had no problem responding to it. She grinned, and moved to leave before the woman called to her.

"Would you like some fries?"

Annie stopped and turned. She quirked an eyebrow, unsure if she heard the invite right, but Sally didn't miss the hopeful look in the girl's unusual grey eyes.

"I've got Happy Meal." Percy chimed in, "The toy is for a boy, but if you like it you can have it."

He held up a small doll that she had to step closer to see. Once she was standing next to his bed, she held out her hands and Percy dropped it into her waiting palms. She turned the doll in her hands, the look on her face far too serious and contemplative for such a young child. She recognized it as a little Puss in Boots doll from a movie that had recently came out. She hadn't seen it, but she recognized the character.

"This is for boys?" She questioned. Percy suddenly noticed how intimidating her gaze was as he looked into her colorless orbs. At least she was smiling.

"Yeah." He answered with a nod. "The ones for girls' are Barbies."

Annie was silent. Then her smile widened. "I like it. Thank you."

Sally handed her a box of fries, one that she eagerly took after stuffing the doll into a pocket at the front of her overalls. The three ate in comfortable silence, Sally chatting with Percy a little while the blond child practically stuffed her face with the fries. If the fact that she was on her own at the hospital, walking into a random room to sing songs for patients she didn't even know hadn't concerned Sally, the fact that she appeared to be starving definitely did.

"Sweetie." She called. When the girl didn't respond, she tried again, "Annie?"

At that, she looked up. Sally wondered if that was actually her name.

"Where's your mother, sweetheart?"

"I don't have one." She answered cheerfully, clearly happy to have some food in her. "Dad found me on his doorstep."

Percy stopped nibbling on a chicken nugget in favor of staring at his new friend. "Did that really happen?"

"Yes." She went back to assaulting her fries. Neither mother nor son spoke. Percy wasn't sure what to make of that statement while his mother had never been one to take something with a pinch of salt. She felt the need to protect the child that had so willingly fallen into her company, whether said child required such care or not.

Random singing aside, just the little girl's appearance was questionable. The way she was dressed initially was strange for a hospital, and felt like a red flag. Her second appearance was an improvement, but now that Annie was closer to her, she could smell the disinfectant on every inch of fabric she wore, as if it had been dipped in antiseptic. Even the girl's hair shared the distinctive scent of the hospital's shampoo.

If Sally didn't know any better, she'd say the girl had been living there.

"Mom." Percy called, tugging at his mother's sleeve. She turned to see him gesturing to their visitor, who was staring up at her with stormy eyes so wide it startled her momentarily.

"Um." Annie's greasy hand went up to tug at a ponytail, suddenly shy. "Can I have more?"

She had completely demolished her fries, Sally realized. She nodded and gave her a burger instead, one that the girl was too happy to accept.

"Thank you!" She said through a mouthful of bread and lettuce. The woman smirked.

"Look, Percy. She eats greens."

The boy rolled his eyes in response. "If she doesn't find it gross she can eat it."

Annie looked like she was about to retort, mouth still full, when the door opened and a nurse poked her head in, forehead wrinkled in what appeared to be a mix of anger and concern. Her sharp gaze scanned the room before falling on the girl.

"Annabeth!" She scolded after a quick greeting at the room's inhabitants. Annie - or Annabeth - took a moment to swallow before meeting the nurse's eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you bothering these nice people? Do you have any idea how worried you made your father?"

"He's not even awake." Annabeth answered. Distress immediately clouded her pretty face, and Sally swore she saw the light left the little girl's eyes.

"He is." The nurse told her. Annabeth didn't seem like she believed her. "Come on. I have to talk to you about disappearing again, and I can't do that in this room, okay?"

The girl didn't move an inch, but she did stop eating. Her eyes flickered to the nurse in an unreadable expression, a look that Sally was sure she had never seen on a child's face before. Annabeth was silent, still holding her burger, then she rewrapped it and stuffed it into her apparently roomy pocket.

The nurse seemed to be used to dealing with the child, because she stood there quietly the entire time as if knowing that Annabeth would listen to reason and not put up a fight. She watched the little girl's every movement, letting her take her time to get off the chair she occupied and wipe her greasy hands on her front. Then she went and hugged Sally's legs, before the woman leaned down and pulled her into a proper embrace. She almost made to exchange a hug with Percy too, before pulling her hands back and telling him to get better soon, mindful of his pain.

Then she walked past the nurse, saying something about already knowing the way.

Sally missed her the moment she walked out the room.

"I'm sorry for her." The nurse said, watching the door swing close as the other two did. "She's been here for a few days, and she's a really sweet girl really. I'm sorry if she had been bothering you."

"Oh no. We love her." Sally assured, glancing at her son to see if he agreed. Percy, taking the hint, nodded and quoted her.

"Yeah she's great. Girls are gross but I don't think she's gross."

The two women shared a laugh.

"I have to ask though." Percy's mother began, standing up as she spoke to the staff. "I'm certain she's not a patient. So what's the circumstance? And I have reason to believe she does not have a mother. What happened to the father?"

She hoped it wasn't confidential information, because Sally really needed to know.

"Dr. Chase had a surgery. He will be here for another week, unfortunately." The nurse explained. She didn't look like sharing the information was a breach of any sort, so it probably wasn't a secret. "His daughter - Annabeth, is staying here because she didn't have anyone else to take care of her. She's respectful, and surprisingly independent, so no one had a real reason to complain the presence of a child wandering around, especially since she doesn't get in anyone's way. She's like our little mascot now."

"Quite the little performer too." Sally had to say. The nurse laughed again.

"That she is. She's been going to several rooms to sing and dance."

Sally smiled. It was nice knowing that Annabeth had been spreading her cheer around.

"But earlier." Sally began, putting on her best serious expression. "She was covered completely in mud and looked quite unkempt. She obviously hadn't been staying inside the entire time. What happened there?"

That was probably not the right question to ask, because the nurse suddenly looked uneasy. She look to the door, as if expecting someone to walk in and tell her to do her job. The she gestured for Sally to come closer.

"I'm not sure if I should share this, but you seem nice. So maybe you can help."

She told her about the little girl being sent to live with her father's colleague the day Dr. Chase packed and admitted himself for his surgery appointment. Her short-term caregivers proved unprepared for the child however, and had trouble watching over Annabeth. No one knew exactly what happened, only that the girl had ran away and took the bus to the hospital after her first night there. They've sent her back, several times in the span of a few days, with her promptly returning every single time without fail. Eventually they let her stay, albeit only for one night so far, but a solution had to be established. They couldn't risk her staying there another night, lest risking the single father to be exposed as an incompetent parent.

"He's already on thin ice." The nurse whispered urgently. She pinched the air and her hand stayed there, "The professor is this close to losing her. I don't want her taken away any more than you do, but we're running out of options."

Sally gasped, horrified. How a parent could ever not pull all necessary measures to ensure their child's care is beyond her. She was a single mother, and was well aware of what may happen to Percy if anything should happen to her. She'd be a hypocrite if she claimed she had already planned out what will happen to her son if she were ever placed in a situation where she would have to leave him. But she had at least acquainted him with several people that were more than happy to take him in should anything come to pass. She had people looking out for him, it's not just her alone.

The nurse stood straight, regaining her composure. "She's a good kid. She deserves a normal life, really."

"I understand. I would want the same for my son." Sally turned to look at Percy who had found her phone and was already playing a game. Knowing her son, she knew he was listening.

"We're leaving tomorrow." She continued. "I'm sure Percy wouldn't mind a friend at home."

"Are you sure? I should tell you she can be a handful, all special kids are."

Sally quirked an eyebrow at that. "What do you mean?"

"She's an ADHD kid." The nurse told her, appearing a little embarrassed at keeping the fact to herself until that moment.

Fortunately for her, the other woman smiled. "Well looks like it's our lucky day. So is Percy. I'm no stranger to these _special kids_."

"They make everything worthwhile." The nurse gave her the most genuine smile she had since she first entered the room.

When the nurse left, Sally found herself standing in front of the closed door for a while.

The staff had promised to talk to Annabeth's father to discuss the issue, and Sally would meet him later after she'd finished up her dinner. Apparently he was still in a fragile state, so she will have to make sure that he was up to the conversation first.

"That was weird." Percy commented unhelpfully. "Does that usually happen in hospitals?"

* * *

Sally Jackson spoke to Annabeth's father later in the evening after Percy had drifted off to sleep. He was awake, albeit in a rather drowsy state. His daughter was curled up next to him on a deck chair that had somehow found its way into the room. He wasn't too keen on the idea of letting a complete stranger watch over his daughter, but Sally was persuasive enough. They exchanged addresses, phone numbers and workplaces. She was pleased to learn that the father and daughter lived only a few blocks away from her and Percy.

Then they chatted for a bit, and when Annabeth started snoring quietly, she took her leave.

The next morning, Sally finished up the discharge papers and informed Percy and Annabeth they were leaving at noon. The girl was surprised that she was coming with, but didn't say anything to oppose the idea. After saying good bye to her father and promising to call him _every hour_ , she left with a small backpack which apparently held all the items she'd brought with her, including only one set of clothing. She apparently had her own house key as well, and requested they make a pit stop at her house for her to grab her clothes.

Sally walked beside them when Annabeth wheeled Percy out of the hospital on the mandatory hospital wheelchair. Apparently she was proud to learn that she was taller than him, and didn't hesitate to show it. Even if it meant she had to walk on her tip toes to get a good grip on the handle.

They stopped at Annabeth's house as promised, and afterwards they got Happy Meals again. Annabeth got her tiny Barbie doll while Percy received another Puss in Boots doll to replace the one he had the day before.

When they arrived home, Sally told Annabeth she could stay in Percy's room, and prepared an air mattress for her. The boy stayed in his room and in bed for the rest of the day while Annabeth got the luxury of helping Sally with baking, something she was too thrilled to do.

After a while in his room, Percy remembered all the pain he had to endure. He knew he felt better, but he was still fresh out of the hospital and it had been a few hours since he had his medication. His stomach ached where it was operated on, and it also itches. He wanted to scratch it, but he knew he shouldn't. So he cried instead.

His new friend walked in on him bawling his eyes out. She appeared sympathetic enough, but amusement didn't leave her face.

"Are you crying?" Annabeth giggled. "Don't think I've seen a boy cry before."

"Shut up." The boy grumbled angrily, practically shoving his palms into his eyes in a vain attempt at stopping his tears. "It hurts."

"Should I get your mom?" She asked, still smiling but she had the grace to appear sorry for him.

"No." He practically spat. "I'm not a baby."

Annabeth smirked at him. "I never said you were."

She climbed up the bed and deposited herself next to him, holding up a hand. When Percy ignored it, she all but grabbed his hand, her palm under his and linking their fingers together. She ignored how it was wet with his tears, settling with squeezing it gently until his sobs died down.

"It'll get better." She told him. "Appendicitis don't take long to heal. You'll be out kicking football and playing race cars in no time. 1 to 3 weeks at most."

Percy eyed her suspiciously. "How do you know that? Are you a genius? Or a spy? Secretly in college?"

She rolled her eyes. Now here's a kid that's been watching too much tv.

"No. I watch a lot of documentaries. My dad wants me to be a scientist or doctor."

"Do you want to be?" He seemed genuinely intrigued. She was glad to see that he seemed to have forgotten his pain.

"I dunno. Sometimes I think I want to be a princess, but princesses don't have adventures. I want to have adventures and fight bad guys and help people. I want to do something important."

"Doctors are important." Percy told her. "They helped me, and you."

"You mean my dad?"

"Yeah him too. But I mean you."

Seeing the genuine confusion on her face, Percy looked at her with an expression that looked just as bewildered.

"What do you mean you mean me?"

"Uh," He shrugged. "The doctor told my mom about you. That's how she knew to take you home with me."

"Oh." She bit her lip. "I thought... I thought she just wanted me to be your friend. I didn't know she wanted to help me."

"I don't mind." It was Percy's turn to squeeze her hand. "It's cool to have a friend. I don't have any brothers so I get so bored." He looked to her and added hurriedly, "Or sisters."

Annabeth didn't seem to mind. At a much older age, she'd likely give a defensive snarky response, telling him to stop being so sexist - but being a 7 year old still so naïve about the crushing reality that is life; she didn't give it much thought.

"I like that." If he wasn't still recovering, she'd offer him a hug. "Friends."

The children were silent for a while, and then Percy started telling her about his school and his friends. He didn't have many friends because kids tend to find him too difficult to understand, but he had few and those were the only ones that mattered. He told her about the teenager living next door, how he'd babysit Percy and walk him to school whenever his mother was occupied with work. He told her the boy's name is Grover and he was his best friend.

Annabeth wanted to meet him. Percy promised her he would introduce her to him one day.

"You're not going to run away are you?" He said after a while. He was getting hungry, and mulled over getting Annabeth to call his mother. His mom had always taught him independence, and the thought of getting his friend to help him gave him a reason to feel ashamed.

Oblivious to her friend's plight, the blond girl tilted her head to one side, inquisitive. "How much did your mom tell you?"

"Stuff, dunno. Just the reasons why you need to stay with us."

She nodded. "I don't like people knowing too much about me."

"Why?"

She shrugged. "Just doesn't feel right. Whenever I try talking about it people look at me weird."

"They don't understand your reasons I think." Percy pointed out, seeming to get a gist of what she meant. "I thought it weird that you run away a lot but my mom said I can't judge you for that because I don't understand why you did it. So I gotta be nice."

Annabeth nodded at that. That was a first. She wasn't sure what to feel about that. "Am I weird?"

The dark haired boy took a moment to consider this.

"No I think you're cool."

She thought he was cool too.


End file.
